Nishizono Shinsuke
Nishizono Shinsuke (西園信助) is the goalkeeper for Raimon and the reserve-goalkeeper for Earth Eleven. Appearance He has small body and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair, although it also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. He wears the Raimon second goalkeeper uniform, jacket, school uniform, the Inazuma Japan jacket and second goalkeeper uniform. Personality He was very excited when he thought that he would be chosen as goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan bit as he wasn't chosen at all, he was very disappointed. He tried to be happy for Tenma but failed to do so. He was seen also crying about the lose of Shinsei Inazuma Japan because they have trained so hard but weren't chosen while the eight members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan hadn't trained at all. He has a very insisting personality, as he hid inside the Galaxy Nauts Gou in order to not give up his wish to be a member of Earth Eleven. Plot He first appeared in episode 1 with Raimon to see who would be chosen for Inazuma Japan. As he thought that he would be chosen, it surprised and shocked him that he wasn't chosen at all along with Kirino Ranmaru and Nishiki Ryouma. He said that it was nice that Tenma passed it but Shinsuke was disappointed that he wasn't chosen which made Tenma worried. Later, he was seen watching the exhibition match of Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Teikoku Gakuen and wished Matsukaze Tenma good luck as those two looked at each other and nodded. Shinsuke was very surprised that the Shinsei Inazuma Japan team was worse and even lost with 10-1, leaving the Raimon members disappointed about not being chosen and the worse team, as they were much better than them and was seen crying and said that they had trained hard and weren't chosen. He was seen again in episode 2 and episode 3, watching the match of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon. In episode 19, he doesn't get selected for Earth Eleven to play in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, so he hides himself in the Galaxy Notes Gou. In episode 20, he was found hiding in the Galaxy Notes Gou by the players of Earth Eleven, and so Tenma was shocked, yet glad to see him. He introduced himself and everyone welcomed him, especially Tetsukado, but Ibuki didn't look as glad. Soon later, he and Tenma hopefully to persuade Kuroiwa to let him join the team, and Kuroiwa let him. Later on when Earth Eleven arrived on Sandorius, each of them explored the ventorous planet, as there match against the planets' team wasn't till a few days. Shinsuke went along with Tenma and they tasted drinks together. After a while, some members gathered up together (Tenma, Shinsuke, Tetsukado, Kusaka, Matatagi) and were challenged to a soccer-battle by some of the citizens of Sandorius. Once the match started, Shinsuke watched the field from the goalkeeper's point of view, and saw that the aliens were purposely injuring and harshfully tackling Earth Eleven. Every time they got the ball, they were violently tackled, but they didn't give up. Matatagi recieved the ball, and three of the aliens were about to tackle him in a harmful way, then a voice was heard. Gazerma Woorg, captain of Sandorius Eleven, halted the match and told the other members of Sandorius to leave. The reason they tried injuring Earth Eleven, was so that they couldn't play in the match against Sandorius Eleven, and would therefore lose. But Gazerma, being the fair alien he is, said that he wanted to play a clean and civil match against Earth Eleven. Stats All the stats are at level 99 and are untrained. |-|Game - Normal Form= *'GP': 136 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Game - Mixi Max Form= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 94 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 167 (197) *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 119 *'Lucky': 105 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'GK Ginga Rocket' *'GK Buttobi Punch' |-|Game - Normal Form= *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Mugen The Hand' *'GK Ginga Rocket' *'DF Kattobi Defense' (Extra) |-|Game - Mixi Max Form= *'GK Buttobi Punch' *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'SK Catch Plus 30' *'SK KP Guard' Keshin Game *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Game Exclusive Teams *'The Key Person' *'Chrono Storm' *'Inazuma Another Japan' Trivia *He has a character song titled Tonari ni Iru Yo! with Sangoku Taichi, Raimon Chuugakkou Kouka with Endou Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru Sorano Aoi, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna and Raimon Natsumi, and Bokutachi no Shiro with Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori and Yamana Akane. *Unlike the other members of Earth Eleven and the Galaxy members, he has no SOUL, yet he is still an able goalkeeper. Category:Raimon Category:Earth Eleven Category:Keshin Users Category:Galaxy Eleven